Shikahiko Nara
'Approval:' 9/13/17 4 feats bori v3.6 10/10/17 Ornanate 'Appearance and Personality' Shikahiko wears his hair in the traditional Nara style, and has beige ankle-high chinos and a t-shirt of the same colour underneath a green flak jacket with the clan symbol on the back. He wears a cloth with a symbol around his waist, some pouches for kunai and the like on his legs, and wears his Fuma Shuriken on his back. As for his personality, Shikahiko does stuff he finds boring with as little effort (or pain, as he sometimes calls it), and puts it off to do other more enjoyable things, until it absolutely has to be done. However, when there are expectations, he has to meet, he will try and fulfill them, worried he may hurt or disappoint somebody. He has a quite high intelligence, which he usually uses to say some sarcastic quip about somebody. Main Theme Battle Theme 'Stats' (Total:44) ' '''Strength: 6 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 8 ' '''CP: 70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Fire Release ' '''Genin 2: Shadow Manipulation ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 0 # Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique ''' - This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. (10 CP) # '''Shadow Sewing - This technique allows the user to gather the shadows around him/her into long sharp tendrils. The tendrils can be used to manipulate objects or to attack. If they are used to attack the tendrils pierce a victim attempting to sew parts of the victim's body to each other. This effectively restrains the victim unless he/she uses another jutsu to nullify the tendrils, or is strong enough to break them (OUCH!). (10 CP to activate, 5 CP to maintain. Multiple hits make the jutsu harder to break out of, but the victim is freed when the user stops paying CP) # Shadow channel - The user may efficiently channel chakra through their own shadow, and shadow jutsu. This allows for some sick combo moves like channeling Chidori through the shadow imitation link that connects the user and victim. (Passive) # Stat feat (+5) Equipment *(3) Chakra Pill *(3) Chakra Pill *(2) Fuma Shuriken Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 4500 * Ryo left: 4500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 9' *'Banked: 1' *'Reset Day: Thursday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''RP and Other: 3 '''03/23/17 - Somewhere in Konoha - 1 QP 09/07/17 - Rooftop Rumble - 3 QP 09/13/17 - Different Training - 5 QP '''Relationships Anda Uzumaki - The Hokage, so really important. Probably judgemental of him. Mayaku Uchiha - Pretty casual, nice guy. Midori - Probably gluttony incarnate, but a nice person. Has a big fluffy dog. Ken Kotai - Rich kid who's annoyingly good at providing reasons to do work. Nenshou Natsuin - Proud wielder of the Nen Flick. Also really weird, who in their right mind would want to wrestle a panda? 'History and Story' Shikahiko's mother was a dutiful kunoichi, and his father a medical-nin. He looked up to them both as a young child, which is what made him decide to become a shinobi. But, as he got older, he began losing interest. He was tired of studying techniques, and a part of his mind worried about the danger involved. But still, he carried on, but with as little effort as possible; he knew his parents were proud of him trying to be a ninja, and he did enjoy the sound of trapping enemies in shadow, but the learning? Not so much. He passed his exams, having average grades, and became a genin. Now he had to train, which sounded like even more work. He practised ninjutsu once every week, sometimes every fortnight, justifying the lack of training with games- arguing he was training his intelligence. Category:Character